


Let's Get It On

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: Rebecca gets woken up from a nap by Negan doing a striptease for her. Things get silly and then sexy…and then silly again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and decided to do a smutty Valentine’s Day one-shot kind of a thing with Negan and my OC, Rebecca, from Embracing the Apocalypse. This does not take place during the plot of EtA, so no need to have read that to enjoy this.
> 
> (Though if you do want to read that, you can find Chapter 1 here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8807527/chapters/20193310)

The sound of a guitar played through a wah-wah pedal jettisoned Rebecca from the peaceful nap she had been taking on the couch in Negan’s office while he worked. The book she had fallen asleep reading, a hardcover edition of _As I Lay Dying_ by Faulkner, clapped against the wooden floor as she scurried into a sitting position.

“Wha-What the fuck?” she inquired sleepily.

The dulcet tones of Marvin Gaye were her only response as she scanned the room for the source of the music, _“I’ve been really tryin’, baby…Tryin’ to hold back this feeling for so long…”_

Her eyes finally fell on Negan, who was standing next to the record player that took up residence against the wall just adjacent to the room’s only door. He began to walk toward her slowly, to the beat of the music, swaying his hips slightly.

 _“And if you feel like I feel, baby…Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon…Let’s get it on…”_ Mr. Gaye implored her, his voice coming out tinny through the player’s small speakers.

Rebecca leaned her head back and allowed a stream of laughter to burst from her lips before slapping a hand over her mouth and giggling madly. Her eyes widened as Negan slowly stripped the black leather jacket from his arms and threw it into one of the armchairs situated next to the fireplace along the far wall.

“Oh fuck! Is this really happening, or am I still sleeping?” she asked with an amused grin.

Negan stopped in front of her, his crotch level with Rebecca’s face as she continued to lounge on his couch. She peered up at him, enjoying the view as he brought his hands down to the hem of his white t-shirt and slowly pulled the light fabric up and over his head, messing up his typically well-coiffed dark hair along the way.

“Baby, this is totally happening,” he replied before tossing the t-shirt at Rebecca, who caught the garment in one hand and slung it around her neck like a scarf.

“Ok. Follow up question: Why are you stripping at me to Marvin Gaye?” she asked, and then added, “Not that I don’t enjoy this immensely, of course, but curiosity is getting the best of me.”

Negan grabbed Rebecca’s feet from their position on top of the couch and she squealed as he pivoted her into a sitting position so he could straddle her thighs between his legs. His reply consisted of only two words, “Valentine’s Day,” he said bluntly.

The young woman snorted, but allowed the now-bare-chested man to bring himself down against her, grinding his crotch along her legs, “Oh is it now? I was wondering why you let them turn the generators on for an extra hour today. Gotta let all those single ladies plug in their vibrators and get off, huh?”

N egangrabbed either end of the shirt around Rebecca’s neck and pulled it toward him, forcing her head forward. When her face was an inch from his own, he said, “Fucking hell, Fuckface. You sure know how to kill a romantic mood,” in the most panty-drenching-ly deep voice he could muster before bringing his mouth down against hers hard and quick, allowing the kiss to develop between them for a moment before breaking free.

Rebecca felt warmth radiate through her body as their lips moved together, his deep voice having its intended effect on her undergarments. After coming up for air she mumbled, “Well, fuck me if this isn’t turning me on anyway,” before trailing her hands across his torso and up his chest, finally allowing them to rest on his shoulders.

“That’s the idea…” he said. Grinning at her, he began to sing along to the song, his voice coming nowhere close to being as smooth as the recording.

Rebecca placed her index finger against his lips, stemming the stream of off-key notes coming from him, “Shhh…No more singing. Only dancing.”

Negan pouted, but stopped singing anyway. Her gaze was drawn down from his eyes to his pants as his fingers rapidly began to unhook his belt before popping open the button holding together the waistband of his pants. He then slid his large hands up the soft flesh of her arms until he could grip her wrists and lead her hands back down his body to the belt loops of his pants. She hooked her fingers through them, tugging the heavy green fabric down his hips until “Lucille 2” came out to play.

“Oh my!” Rebecca feigned astonished disgust, but her eyes flashed at him playfully, catching the afternoon light, “I’ve never been so scandalized in all my life, sir! Do you mean to tell me that this dirty business _arouses_ you somehow?” She lightly ran her hand across the smooth skin of his cock, teasing him and causing him to hum with approval from deep within his throat.

“If you keep that up, then yes. Yes, I do find this very arousing,” he bit his lower lip and looked down at her, intently watching as she gripped him more firmly in her hand, still slowly jerking his cock.

“Mmm-hmm. I bet you do. Dirty old man…accosting a sweet, young lady like myself while I’m just minding my own business…taking an innocent nap on your couch…” her voice became a deep, lusty whisper and she quickened the pace of her strokes, eliciting a moan from Negan, and causing the strap of her dress to tumble from her shoulder to provide a scandalous view of her cleavage to anyone who happened to be straddling her lap and looking down from above.

Another moan escaped Negan, this one louder and more impatient. He reached around Rebecca’s back to unzip her dress, and the second strap slid down her other arm. Her hand’s movement against his member ceased long enough for her to shimmy out of the top part of her dress so that her breasts were on display for him.

Before she could resume the hand-job, Negan stood up, bringing his hard cock level with her mouth. Without hesitation, Rebecca brought out her tongue to gently swirl around the head, allowing a stream of pre-cum to stretch between it and her mouth as she pulled away momentarily before engulfing him between her lips and sucking him as deep into her mouth as she could stand.

“Oh Jesus! Fuck that feels good!” he exclaimed, running his fingers through her hair while he rocked his hips back and forth slightly, fucking her mouth with his spit-soaked cock.

Rebecca met his gaze with her big, green eyes; a move that she knew turned him on to no end. She was not disappointed as he threw his head back and practically growled at the ceiling, before ramming the head of his cock against the back of her throat and causing her to gag.

Rebecca pulled her mouth off of him in a flurry of coughs before choking out, “I think I did my finishing move too soon. You got way too excited there.”

“Goddamn it…Sorry, Fuckface. I did get carried away,” he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek gently for a moment, “Now get your beautiful ass over to my desk.”

“Yes, sir!” she stood up excitedly and allowed her dress to fall the rest of the way to the floor before tugging off the red panties that she wore and kicking them away.

Now completely naked, she strutted past the imposing man who stood more than a foot taller than her. Rebecca swayed her hips as she walked to the wooden desk that was pushed up against the wall of windows which bordered the far end of the office. Negan watched her curvy ass move from left to right with great interest until she came to stop directly in front of the desk. Rebecca spun around and jumped up on the desk, the cold surface against her warm skin causing her to gasp.

Negan’s laughter echoed through the room, “Cold, isn’t it?”

“Mmm-hmm. Made my nipples all hard. Wanna see?” she asked, pulling her shoulders back so that her bare chest stuck out.

He crossed the room quickly, his still-hardened member swaying slightly as he walked toward her, “I can see that,” he said before cupping a breast in each hand and rolling her sensitive nipples between his fingers.

Rebecca moaned slightly and placed her feet on the surface of the desk, causing her legs to spread wide. Negan slid one of his hands down her body until it came to rest against her mound, and then slowly slid a finger through her folds, teasing her open entirely. Rebecca gasped again, this time at the sensation of his large hands against her pussy.

“How does that feel?” she asked, her voice rough and her breath already quickening as he pushed a second finger through her before removing both of them and bringing them to her lips.

“You tell me,” he commanded. Rebecca took both fingers into her mouth, her tongue licking off her own arousal.

“Mmmm. Tastes like my pussy is ready for you.”

Without saying another word, Negan pushed Rebecca down against the desk’s surface until her opening was pressed against his throbbing cock. With a throaty growl, he pushed himself inside of her, stretching her around him and causing Rebecca to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh shit! I think those were the magic words!” she yelped in a shaky voice as Negan began to fuck her hungrily into the deep, slick wood. His fingers clutched at her legs to keep her from sliding across the silky surface and into the windows as his cock pounded against her in just the right way.

“Put your hands over your head. Wrists together,” he instructed, leaning into her to kiss her mouth deeply, never slowing. He moved one of his hands up to grasp her wrists, holding her down against the desk. He moved his mouth to the crook of her neck and moaned deeply into the flesh as he continued fucking her brains out.

“Fuck! Negan! Fuck me!” Rebecca cried, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting her hips up from the desk so he could penetrate her more deeply, “Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop!”

After a few minutes, the sensation of his thick cock rubbing against her sensitive clit, mingled with the firm grip of his hand on her wrists caused Rebecca to climax spectacularly with Negan still deep inside of her. A string of screams and explicative escaped from her mouth before she finally allowed the tension to leave her body in a puddle beneath his large frame.

After a moment, Negan released his grip on her and stood up, stroking his length and looking down at her with darkened eyes, “My turn, Rebecca. Get on your knees and open your mouth.”

Rebecca slid wordlessly from the desk to the floor, where she followed his instructions. He continued to stroke himself hard a fast, only inches from her mouth, the head of his cock glistening with her juices and his own. Unable to resist tasting him again before he came, she licked the slit of his cock, lapping up a combination of his pre-cum and her leavings while staring up at him lovingly.

Negan’s breath hitched at this and a final series of loud moans broke the quiet of the room as he came hard, his legs shaking slightly as he did. Rebecca opened her mouth up wide to catch all of his release before taking him into her mouth one last time, sucking him dry.

As she swallowed the last of his cum, flicking her tongue against her lips to clean them off, Negan slumped into his office chair. His chest rose and fell deeply as he came off of the high of his orgasm, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Fuckface.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keegan.”

“Negan.”

“I know.”


End file.
